


When World's Collide

by Kymera219



Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Family, Babies, Dimension Travel, F/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: When Baby Lily starts seeing a crack of light in her nursery, she gets curious, especially when the light starts singing to her. When the child tries to crawl into the passageway, Lucifer attempts to stop her, only for both of them to fall into an alternate world, where they find familiar faces....and not so familiar dangers
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443
Comments: 43
Kudos: 92





	1. A Crack and a Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [SK_Kasai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [Sammiwayward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts), [Pruflas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [LilacN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacN/gifts).



It was just a small crack at first, barely the size of a thumb.

Lily was fascinated by the small sliver of light. She kept trying to catch it, only for the thin strip to disappear from her chubby little fingers. Lucifer, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out what was causing his daughter to be so frustrated.

“Maybe she’s teething again?” Chloe suggested.

“Perhaps, your right, love,” he sighed, “I’ve just never seen Starlight so aggravated before”.

Chloe smiled as she put her arms around her husband. “I’m sure whatever it is, she’ll figure it out…if daddy doesn’t do it for her”.

Lucifer chuckled at that notion as he whisked her off to bed.

“Right you are, Darling, right you are”.

****************

The crack was getting bigger.

Lily was sure she’d catch it this time. It was roughly the size of her favorite bear from her uncle MyMy. Plus, there was that pretty song! The bigger the light got, the clearer she heard the voice singing. It sounded almost like Daddy, but a lot lighter, almost sweet. At first, the toddler thought it might be mommy’s voice, but she wasn’t there, and normally Lily had to cover her ears at the sound of Mommy trying to sing.

As the rift got bigger, the song got louder. Lily could now tell that it was a lady singing, but she didn’t know who. Was it one of her aunts maybe? She didn’t think she’d ever heard Rae-Rae sing, and Aunt Remi was way too rough. Auntie Maze sung to her sometimes, but Lily knew the demon’s tone quite well, and this wasn’t it. 

Maybe when she finally catches the light, she’ll be able to find the singer.

*************

A couple months after it’s first appearance, the crack opened again. This time it was the size of a doorway. Lily reached out to touch it, laughing as her hand went through. The singing was so loud now, that she could actually make out the words. They were in the same language she’d heard her aunts and uncles talking to Grandpa with, even Daddy spoke it on occasion. This must be someone from her family! She made up her little mind to crawl into the light and find out.

Lucifer was the only other person in the Penthouse that day. Trixie was at school and Chloe was at the precinct, catching up on mountains of paperwork. He was going over the books for Lux, when he heard it. It was a song that he’d not heard since he was a child, and likely thought he’d never hear again. At first, he couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from, and then he spotted the source.

It was the baby monitor…which meant that the singing was in Lily’s bedroom.

Lucifer dropped the books and raced towards the nursery. He opened the door to see a huge crack of light in the middle of the room…and his daughter was trying to crawl into it.

“Lily! Don’t!”.

He reached out to grab the child, brushing against the rift as he did. Suddenly a bright flash of light enveloped the entire room.

By the time it cleared, the crack was gone….and so were Lucifer and Lily.


	2. Minus the Devil and an Antichrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes home to find her husband and child missing. She’s freaking out, God’s freaking out, and Lucifer is about to freak out when he discovers where he and his daughter have been transported to

Chloe got home later that afternoon. Trixie was staying the night with a friend, so she didn’t have to worry about picking her up after school. She stepped out of the elevator, unnerved by how quiet it was.

“Lucifer? Where are you?”.

He hadn’t told her about going anywhere today. She dialed his phone, only to hear a buzzing noise from the bar.

Now she was worried. Lucifer never forgets his phone. She checked all the bedrooms, including the floor below them where Trixie’s room was, and there was no sign of her husband or her baby. She was about to go downstairs and see if they were somewhere in Lux, when a ball of light careened through the balcony windows and landed in front of her, revealing a very frazzled Almighty.

“Chloe, have you seen Lucifer and Lillian?”.

“No, I was just going to check downstairs,” she told him, “Why has something happened?”.

“I’m afraid so, earlier I was monitoring a temporal disturbance at the edge of our universe, when suddenly it disappeared, along with my son and granddaughter!”.

“You don’t think….” Chloe couldn’t bear to finish that sentence.

“I don’t know what’s happened, but I’m going to have to call in the rest of my children. Something is hiding their energy from me, and I intend to find out what!”.

God was in a rage, but he calmed down a bit, so he could put his arms around his distraught daughter-in-law. “We will find them, Chloe, I promise you that”.

*****************

Lucifer groaned as his vision slowly came back into focus. All he remembered was touching that light before everything went blank.

Wait a minute…light…Lily!

“Starlight!” he shouted as he stood up, “where are you, Darling?!”.

“Dada!”

He sighed in relief at the sight of his little cherub crawling towards him. He ran over, picked her up, and held her tightly against him.

“You have got to stop worrying Daddy like that, little love”.

She just giggled in response and snuggled into his shoulder. Lucifer tried to look around to see where they had landed, but he didn’t recognize the location. They were surrounded by a lush, green forest, that looked untouched by humans. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it was a carbon copy of the Garden of Eden.

“Bloody Hell”.

“Bwoddy Well! Bwoddy Well!” Lily chirped.

“Ugh, your mum is going to kill me if she finds out you can say that”.

Lucifer decided to start walking, hoping that he would eventually come upon some kind of civilization. He didn’t want to fly yet, just in case there was some kind of danger in the area. Eventually the forest opened into a clearing, where a huge, solid-white mansion sat. As they approached, Lucifer could hear that familiar singing that had led them into the portal in the first place. Lily recognized it too, as she wiggled out of her father’s grasp and started flying towards the sound.

“No, Starlight, come back!”.

He chased the baby through the open door of the mansion, and across a giant foyer. Lily flew through an open door on the other side that opened up to a back patio. Lucifer ran through the doorway after her, only to find his daughter being held in the arms of the one person he thought he would never see again.

“Mum?!”

****************

“So basically, were missing the Devil and the Antichrist, and no-one, including God, knows where they are?!” Maze shouted.

“Remi and Amenadiel are checking Hell,” Raguel told them, “Ophaniel is searching his domain, and the others are combing through Heaven. So far there’s no trace of them”.

“There’s nothing that could have wiped them out of existence, is there?” Linda asked, earning a wail from the distraught Detective.

“No,” God told her,” the only blade with that kind of power does not reside in this universe anymore. It is possible that either someone is hiding them from my powers…or they are in another dimension”.

“Another what?” Chloe sniffed.

“There are more worlds beyond this one. Every decision made spins an alternate choice in an alternate dimension”.

“Well, can’t we just go after them, Father?” Michael asked.

“Its not that simple, there are hundreds of thousands of different realities…and we have no way of knowing which one they could be in”.

“So, what, “Maze growled, “We just sit here and do nothing?!”.

“No, but we are going to need help. I’m going to have to contact the one person that is stronger than I am”.

Everyone gaped, open-mouthed at that statement.

“Who could be stronger than God?!” Linda squeaked

“Her name is Amara,” God sighed, “she is my sister”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I borrowed one of my favorite Characters from Supernatural and I am not ashamed :P


	3. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God attempts to contact Amara. Goddess bonds with Lily and introduces Lucifer to two more siblings…one new and one very familiar.

“So, wait…you’re telling us that GOD, the creator of the entire freaking universe…has a sister?!”

God chuckled at Linda’s reaction. “It takes both darkness and light to balance creation, my daughter, and while I contained the light, Amara was the darkness. We created the universe together”.

“But Father,” Raguel asked, “why have we never been told of this aunt before now?”.

“My sister is rather, chaotic,” God sighed, “she tends to wonder whereas I prefer to stay in one spot. She also wasn’t too thrilled when my wife showed up, feeling as though our bond was going to be broken by including someone else. Not to mention, she was rather jealous that my wife had the ability to create things on her own, whereas my sister and I have always had to work together. The fact is, I haven’t seen nor heard from Amara since Michael and Lucifer were newborn fledglings”.

“Then how do you know she’ll come here?” Chloe sniffed.

“If there is one constant in this world, it’s that if I truly need Amara…she will come to me”.

******************

Lucifer couldn’t stop staring at the woman holding his daughter. For a brief moment, he nearly thought he was seeing Charlotte again. But the former attorney was tucked safely into Heaven…and she definitely could not speak Enochian.

“Mum? Is that really you?”.

“Hello, my Lightbringer,” Goddess answered with a smile, “I’m so glad to see you”.

“Is there any particular reason you’ve once again assumed the form of Charlotte Richards?”.

“Well, I needed a body to enjoy certain aspects of my creation,” she told him, “besides, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to reunite with these supreme hindquarters”.

Yep, that was definitely his mother, alright.

“Not that it isn’t pleasant to see you, Mother, but where exactly are we?”.

“Well, when you sent me into that void to create my own universe, I decided to recreate Eden,” she beamed, “minus humans of course”.

“Right, and the reason for the big mansion in the middle of the Garden is…”.

“Well, I had to have somewhere to plug in my Espresso machine,” Goddess said as though it was obvious, “I like things simple, son, not primitive”.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at that. “Yes, well, if you could just hand me back my daughter, I’ll be heading home”.

“But you just got here! Surely, you wouldn’t deprive me of a little time with my grandchild,” she said as she rubbed noses with Lily, “you like being with Nana, don’t you?”.

Lily giggled at her grandmother and snuggled further into Goddess’s shoulder. Lucifer was trying to figure out what form of the Twilight Zone he’d just been dropped in. On Earth, his mother had been nothing short of conniving, bitter, and a little broken. But here, she seemed to be the Mum he used to know, the one she was before everything went wrong.

He didn’t know what to think of that.

“How did we get here, anyway?”.

The Goddess gave him a confused look. “I’m not really sure, son, I only noticed the cracks after I opened Purgatory”.

“Why the bloody hell would you willingly open Purgatory?!”.

“I think it’s better if someone else explains that” she said as eyes flashed briefly.

There was the familiar sound of flurrying feathers, then an angel landed in front of Lucifer that made his eyes bug out. She was a near identical copy to Ella Lopez, except she had a large streak of white amongst her raven hair, and russet-colored wings.

“Lucifer, I’d like you to meet your baby sister, Elaine”.

“You’re Lucifer?! It’s so awesome to meet you!” she squealed before tackling him.

“Dear Dad, you even hug like Miss Lopez!” Lucifer said trying to pry his sister off of him, “Why did you make an angel that resembled her?”.

“Of the few humans I actually liked, I found myself missing that irritatingly positive little forensics girl,” Goddess mused, “I should have made one of my darling Daniel. How is he, by the way?”.

“Dead….and believe me, mother, towards the end he was not so darling,” he pointed out as finally managed to escape Elaine’s clutches, “I hope you’re prepared to explain to Michael why he suddenly has a sister that looks like his girlfriend”.

“You found Michael?!”

Lucifer had forgotten how out of the loop his mother was. “Right, Mum, Elaine, you two might want to sit down. This is going to be a long conversation”.

**************

“So, where will be calling aunty Amara from, Father?” Michael asked.

“Here will be sufficient, my sister never was overly fond of the Silver City”.

“She sounds like Lucifer,” Chloe mused.

God gave her a sly grin, “Now you know where he gets it from”.

He stood in the center of the living room, his flashing the colors of various galaxies. A few minutes later, a black mist descended onto the balcony, and filled up the living area. When the smoke cleared, a pale woman, with auburn hair, wearing a long black dress, was standing among them.

Amara turned to God and gave him a look of sheer exasperation.

“Alright, little brother, what did you screw up this time?”.

**************

The Goddess was stunned by the amount of information her son had thrown at her. “So, your father not only gave you passes back to the Silver City, but he made that Detective and her offspring immortal?”.

“Yes, he did…which really doesn’t line up with your whole ‘he was going to destroy me’ spiel”.

“I’m sorry for lying about that,” she told him as she looked down at the snoozing cherub in her lap, “I was so angry at your father that I just wanted to twist the knife in deeper. I’m actually glad you two have made up”.

“I appreciate that, Mum, but now tell me…why did you open purgatory and what does Elaine here have to do with it?”.

“It’s because of this,” Elaine said as she pulled Azrael’s blade from her belt.

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer jumped up, “what are you doing with that thing?!”.

“Relax, bro, I’m not going to stab you,” Elaine giggled, “I used this to get into Purgatory!”.

“Again, why did either of you think that was a good idea?”.

“Because,” his mother stated, “we discovered that the blade hadn’t been obliterating souls at all…it was merely sending them to the in-between. So, Elaine used it to open the portal so I could draw one of the souls back out and put them into a new body”.

Lucifer was confused as to what kind of soul his mother would possibly want to bring back, then it clicked….

_Uriel._

“Mum, are you saying that you….” He didn’t get to finish as another person stepped out onto the patio and caused him to freeze.

“Hello, Brother”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @SeedsofLily for the Ella=Elaine theory to work off of


End file.
